Serenity Riddle
by Myou-Bakura
Summary: She was found in the wreckage of the Potter's house by Snape. Who, or what, is she?
1. Prolouge

Well…This is Myou-Bakura, formerly known as NeoQueenRini1, with the first installment of a much better version of the Serenity Riddle series. Despite all the reviews it got, I was unhappy with it. Hopefully this one will be better. As for updates... I plan to make them as often as possible but I recently transferred to a boarding school, the Milton Hershey School if anyone has heard of it. SO until next year, when I am issued a laptop, I'm sharing four computers with 13 other girls, with the computers available maybe two hours a day, if we're lucky.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do however own Serenity Riddle.

Oh, and if you haven't read Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, don't read this, you won't get it.

Prologue

A young blonde man, dressed in a long black hooded robe, slipped from his cramped hiding place as the giant rode off on his borrowed motorcycle.

"About damn time." He muttered in annoyance as he approached the wreckage of what was only hours ago, a grand house. He pulled a wand from his robe, pointing at various piles of rubbish and moving them about, as though searching for something.

"Any luck?" Called a similarly dressed black-haired man.

"None. His body is not here. He's vanished." Answered the blonde, halfheartedly lifting yet another pile of rubbish.

"Well what did you expect? He is the-HEY!" The black haired one yelped as he tripped over a board in his path, tumbling into a small hole made by the debris. He landed harshly on his side, and was greeted by a thin wail of a tiny child laying inches away.

Snickering, the blonde appeared overhead. "Have a nice trip, did you Severus?"

Severus didn't answer. He sat up and slowly reached for the child beside him, pulling her into his arms. "Shhh hush little one. Foolish of him to bring you along, as I told him. But did he ever listen to me? Nooooo...oh dear you've got a cut haven't you? Poor girl." Carefully he lifted his sleeve and wiped blood from her forehead, a crescent shaped mark revealed.

"Severus?" Called the blonde again.

Holding the little girl wrapped in his cloak, Severus apparated out of the hole, beside the blonde. Grey eyes widened in surprise.

"He brought her along!"

"So it would seem. She's an orphan now. It's going to be up to us to care for her, you know. It will be impossible to track the others, with Him gone." Said Severus, holding the whimpering child close.

"Oh no! No no no no no no!" Said Lucius, backing away. "How would I explain the sudden appearance of another child into my home? Black hair, black eyes, she'd never pass for a Malfoy!"

"Idiot. Her eyes aren't completely black. They're streaked blue. Have been since she was born." Snapped Severus, rolling his eyes.

"Still...you take her, you live alone, nobody would notice!"

"Thank you for reminding me, Lucius. Alright, I suppose there isn't any other choice. I'll just...ah bloody hell; nobody's seen that sister of mine for ages. They'll buy that it's hers." Muttered Severus.

"They'd better. The Ministry would kill her in a second if they knew..." Malfoy trailed off, eyeing the babe.

"But they don't." Stated Snape flatly. "And neither will Dumbledore, so long as nobody runs their mouth."

Lucius paused, glances at the sky and swore. "Time's up. The dunderheads have picked a perfect time to become efficient." He vanished.

"Coward." Grumbled Snape. Even so, he too left, the child cradled safely in his arms.

Ah I know it's short, but I'm working on it! It's times like these I REALLY wish I had a laptop.


	2. DA!

Shhhh…I really shouldn't be doing this while I'm supposed to be typing an essay, but, hey, who needs three hours for a five paragraph essay? Not me! So, enjoy. And hope I don't get busted typing this.

Disclaimer: lemme check...nope, still don't own Harry Potter. Darnit.

Snape appeared several hundred feet from his house, just outside the range of the wards about his house, just in time to see a dog walking away from the spot. Sure enough, he was standing in poo.

Serenity giggled.

Cursing the dog, which had run out of sight, Snape stomped down the sidewalk to his house, his right shoe squelching unpleasantly. He made his way up the walk and kicked the ruined shoe off, the house elves would get rid of it later.

In his arms the baby girl stirred, and her pale face scrunched up in a wailing cry. Alarmed, Snape hurried to the living room and laid her on the sofa.

That dog wasn't the only one doing its business that day.

Snape pointed at an old copy of the Daily Prophet, transfiguring it into a diaper for the baby, changed her, somehow managed to get that powder stuff onto her-and all over him as well-and lifted her again.

She giggled, and then kept crying.

Deciding she was hungry, Snape took her to the kitchen, and having nothing more suitable for a baby, opened a can of applesauce, which he attempted to feed her.

In the end, there was more on his robes than in her belly. The baby seemed to delight in slapping the spoon at the last moment, covering both of them in applesauce. She giggled, pointed at him and cried "dirty!"

"Thanks for the observation." Said Snape dryly. He lifted her again and carried her upstairs to the bathroom, where he debated on EXACTLY he was going to clean them both up. Absently, he turned on the faucets to start a bath. Serenity lurched from his grip, causing him to grapple to keep hold of her, and knocked his shampoo bottle-which he rarely used-into the tub.

As Snape groped to find the bottle in the tub, young Serenity climbed to the edge, grabbed on and stood up.

"Bath!" She announced proudly.

Snape, now covered with dog poo, applesauce, baby powder, and shampoo, blinked at her.

"Bath!" She insisted, looking from him to the tub.

Seeing no other alternative and no harm in it, Snape removed his robes and hers-she didn't like that much-and climbed into the tub with Serenity on his lap. When the water was around her belly he shut off the taps so the water did not get too deep. Serenity splashed about happily.

"Who knew a little thing like you could make such a big mess?" Snape said as he washed the grime from himself.

"Bath!" Serenity announced again.

"I'm surprised you even know that word. It was Pettigrew watching you before, after all." Snape snickered. "Alright, your turn." Snape washed her face and hair, careful of getting soap in her eyes. Once he was satisfied that she was clean, he allowed her to splash about for a few more minutes before removing her from the tub and drying her off. He left her small black robe in the hamper, and walked back to his room.

Serenity yawned sleepily, and placed her head on his shoulder. Snape suppressed a smile as he pulled on a clean robe, then selected another, blue, and shrank it for her, pulling it over her head.

Her eyes dropped and she leaned against him. Snape lifted her and carried her to a room near his, pointing his wand at the large winged armchair and changing it into a crib. He lay her down and covered her with a light white blanket-previously his father's lamp-and stood to walk out of the room.

"Goodnight Da." Whispered the girl.

Snape froze, unable to comprehend what he had heard. "No little one, I am not your daddy. I am Severus."

The girl blinked at him. "Daddy go 'way. Da stay...Da stay..." and she was asleep. There was no arguing with her now.

Softly, Snape closed the door and left the smile, a small smile on his face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

By the next morning, Lucius Malfoy almost wished he had stayed at the Potter house.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Narcissa screeched at her husband, "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE THE GIRL WITH SEVERUS? EH WOULDN'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT A BABY!"

Lucius winced as his wife raved. "Now Narcissa, be reasonable. How could we pass off a dark haired child as mine? Malfoy's have always been blonde."

"YOU ARE A COMPLETE IMBECILE! I WILL MARCH OVER THERE MYSELF AND BRING HER BACK IF I HAVE TO!" Narcissa stalked to the fireplace, and grabbed for the floo powder before Lucius could stop her.

"Snape Mansion!" She announced as she stepped into the fire, Lucius hurrying behind.

Snape looked up from his work as Narcissa stepped from the fireplace in his study.

"Where is the child!" Demanded Narcissa.

"Asleep." Said Snape coldly, "and I will have to ask you to lower your voice before you wake her."

Not two seconds later, a wail was heard.

Snape sighed and stood, walking down the hall with the Malfoys behind him. Serenity stood in her crib, arms outstretched to be picked up, while she cried. "DA! DA!"

Snape lifted her, while the Malfoys stood open-mouthed behind him.

"What in the world did you do to the room!" Exclaimed Lucius, who had never seen a room in Snape manor that was clean and well-lit.

"You let her call you DA! Severus how could you!" Shrieked Narcissa.

Severus shrugged while he patted Serenity's back to quiet her and looked around the room. "She insisted on calling me Da. Who am I to say no? And as for the room...I couldn't sleep last night."

The room which had previously been his father's study had changed overnight. The drab grey walls were now painted white, the study oak desk and side chair now a changing table and rocking chair. The black curtain had been changed to pink, some of his more useless books and ugly paintings to various toys and a few diapers. The gray carpeting was now pink also, and two robes, pink and yellow, hung in a now white wardrobe that used to hold books.

Snape shook his head. "I can only transfigure so much. I'll have to take her shopping today." Snape turned from them to change her diaper, smirking to himself at their expressions.

"Now then dear, I told you there was nothing to worry about. Now come on darling, Draco will be waking soon." Said Lucius, pulling his reluctant wife from the room.

Once they were gone Snape looked down at the girl. "We don't need help, now do we? He gave you to me to take care of, and that's exactly what I'll do little one. Nobody is going to hurt you, not on my watch." He tickled her tummy and made her smile and giggle, before picking her up and heading downstairs to make another attempt at breakfast.

- - - - - - - - -

There you go, chapter two! R&R! It tempts me to avoid homework and write instead.


	3. Meet the Weasley's

Well! I do apologize for the delay, but as I said, computer time is tough for a sophomore at this school! Seriously, nobody attends Milton Hershey here? I'd love to find another fan...

Oh yes, as far as my information about the Weasley's, I used http/ for my information. Figuring Ron at about Serenity's age makes it fathomable.

-- - - - - - - - -

Serenity picked up her spoon, flinging another spoonful of oatmeal in Snape's general direction. Snape, busy reading his owl, forgot to duck.

"Serenity!" He yelped as the gob hit him.

The nearly 18 month old giggled cutely, and smiled at him, oatmeal covering her face.

Snape wiped his face clean, then hers, and tossed the bowl into the sink. He lifted Serenity from her highchair and carried her upstairs.

"Come now my one, I'll need to give you a bath and I suppose I'll need one too. According to that owl, we're to be at the Three Broomsticks in two hours! You would think Dumbledore could give us a bit more warning, wouldn't you?" He said as he set her down in the bathroom and turned his back to her.

"DA!" Serenity yelled. She was already half-way down the hall. Snape sighed and took off after her. The chase was on.

One hour and fifty-five minutes later, Snape stepped from the fireplace in the Three Broomsticks, brushing soot off his and Serenity's robes.

Rosemerta, the bartender, glanced over in his direction, then stopped, staring.

Snape carried Serenity over to the bar and sat with her in his lap. "Rosemerta, has Dumbledore arrived yet?...Rosemerta it's full."

Rosemerta jumped and quickly stopped pouring the butterbeer into the overfull glass, handing it to a man at the bar. "No, Severus, he hasn't arrived yet. When did you have a little girl?"

Severus ignored the question. "Bring me a butterbeer then...and milk for Serenity. She's a bit young yet for butterbeer, I think."

Rosemerta poured the butterbeer into a glass for Snape and transfigured another into a sip cup for Serenity, filled it and handed it to her.

"What do you say, Serenity?"

"Tank.." was all the little girl could say as she raised the cup to her mouth.

Rosemerta nearly melted. "She's so cute! Awww!" The bell jingled as Rosemerta was oohing, and Dumbledore found his way inside.

Snape rose to greet him, and Rosemerta escorted them to a room upstairs for the interview. Serenity followed Snape inside, and plopped on the floor beside him, sucking away at her milk.

Dumbledore glanced at her. "So you've become a father Severus?"

"I have."

"The mother?"

"I would rather not say."

"I see." Dumbledore looked disappointed, and Snape was afraid the interview would end there. That is, until Dumbledore looked down near his feet.

Unnoticed, Serenity had crawled around the table set between with tea and biscuits. She stood now and tugged and Dumbledore's robes, lifting her arms to be picked up. "Uh!" She insisted.

Dumbledore's face melted. He lifted the child onto his lap. From his pocket he pulled two yellow candies that were stuck together. He offered one to Snape, who refused, then to Serenity, who took the candy and happily began chewing on it.

"Lemon drops, my favorite."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Serenity! Come on now girl!" Snape snatched the giggling girl from the floor. "We've got to stay clean. The welcoming feast is in ten minutes. This is my first year as teacher. We can't be late!" Snape hurried from the office he had chosen in the dungeon and carried Serenity up the stairs to make better time. He slipped inside the Main Hall, which was already packed with students. He made his way carefully up to the Head table, and took his seat three places down from Dumbledore, Serenity on his lap.

Five minutes later she was squirming.

"Serenity sit still won't you? Come now girl!" Snape seemed a bit desperate. The Sorting Hat had already begun its song. He was receiving disapproving glances from several of the teachers. Dumbledore reached into his pocket and pulled out a lemon drop, which he levitated around the backs of the teachers between them and into Serenity's hands. Quieted by the unexpected treat, she was silent for the rest of the song and most of the Sorting.

Right after "Wastle, Zacharia" was made a Ravenclaw, Serenity began to squirm again. Before Snape could adjust his grip on her she slipped from his lap and darted under the table, emerging on the other side and bee lining for the first-years.

Snape got up and ran to catch her. By now, the older students were snickering, some laughing outright as the giggling baby darted between them.

One of the first-years stepped from the line, ducked behind a table, jumped out at the last moment and scooped Serenity up and whirled, laughing, to run in the other direction.

"Here you are." The red head carried her back to the Head table, and handed her to Snape.

"Thank you." Said Snape grudgingly.

McGonnagall calmed the students and read the next name. "Weasley, Bill."

The red head walked over to the stool, put the hat on his head and sat down.

Snape felt that the night could not have gone worse.

- - - - - - - - - - --

Snape found that child care was a bit of a problem. He couldn't very well leave Serenity alone while he taught, and it was rare that any of the others were free to watch her. Dumbledore was more than happy to baby-sit when he could, and Flitwick tried, though Serenity was already nearly as tall as he and much faster. Most days Snape ended up taking her to class with him, giving her a toy or two to keep her busy. As she grew, she paid more attention to the lessons, and soon Snape felt that once she began to attend the school as a student, she would be the very best potion maker there. He was, after all, the one raising her.

Unfortunately, Serenity became attached to the Weasley clan. Snape tried to break her of it, but there was simply nothing for it. When any one of the Weasley brats were in his class, she could usually be found seated by their cauldron, attempting to tell them something or other.

The oldest, Bill, seemed to favor her in particular. He often had candy or some clever thing he had made for her, and she delighted in it. Snape couldn't protest, for Bill was a fine boy, if a bit of a muggle lover. When Bill was in his third year, his brother Charlie came to Hogwarts. Serenity was nearly three at the time.

That year for Christmas, as Snape overheard, the Wealsey family planned to visit relatives.

"I can't stand Mafalda." Bill explained to Serenity as he worked on his potion. Serenity sat in his chair, her little legs not quite touching the ground, listening intently. "She's so irritating, wanting to talk about this boy or that. So I'm staying here for Christmas. Charlie is too. What do you think of that?"

Serenity smiled and sucked her thumb. "Pway wit me?"

"Yeah, I'll play with you while I'm here. I'll show you how to make a snowman."

Snape, getting irritated, and more than a little jealous, lifted Serenity up. "As amusing as this is, Weasley, it's time for her nap."

- - - - - - -- - - -

That year at Christmas, Snape was awoken rather unpleasantly when Serenity decided to leap on his stomach. "UP!" She announced.

"Alright, alright, I'm up I'm up. Let's see what was left for you." Snape followed Serenity as she ran back to her bedroom and grabbed the first present excitedly. She opened the box to find a toy broom inside. She oohed over it. Snape looked at the card.

"From Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy. Figures." In the two or so years since he had had her, nearly every witch or wizard still loyal to the Dark Lord knew that he was raising the Lord's daughter. The pile of presents in her room every year proved it. Apparently, many of them seemed to think that one day she would take her father's place and lead them.

"Fools." Muttered Snape. During his musings, Serenity had torn the paper off three new robes, two dolls that were bewitched to speak to you, a spinning top with flashing lights, a set of wizard's chess-which made Snape snort, like she could even PLAY that yet-some lemon drops, four children's books, a stuffed cat, and two stuffed owls. She opened his present-a junior potion set. Most three year olds couldn't use it, but she had sat through enough potions classes to know what to do, he figured.

Finally only one package was left. Serenity looked at it curiously, then began unwrapping it. Snape picked up the card and read it, wondering which former Death Eater this one was from.

To: Serenity Snape

From: The Weasley family

Snape stared. Now THAT he did not expect. Still, she was only three, and perhaps befriending the Weasleys could work to her advantage some day. Snape snorted. He doubted it. Even so, she rarely saw children her own age. He would not deny her the friends she could make now.

Serenity was attempting to pull something over her head. Snape automatically reached down to help her. He couldn't help it. He laughed when he saw what it was.

A well-made pink sweater with a steaming cauldron stitched on the front. So this was the Weasley idea of a gift? Well, it was cute, none the less. He saw a mince meat pie sitting beside Serenity, and figured that must have come from the Weasleys as well. He put that away, and cleaned up the mess Serenity had made before taking her to breakfast.

Both Weasley boys were already there, Charlie in a purple sweater and Bill in a red one. Serenity ran over to them to show off her sweater as Snape made his way to the head table.

"You look so cute. Mom said she was going to make you one." Said bill, laughing.

Serenity crawled onto the chair next to him, beaming as she showed her sweater to Charlie.

"Urghh pink. Yuck." He said, making a face. Serenity pouted.

"Don't mind him. He doesn't like purple so he's being a sour puss. You want to eat with us? Here, let me help." Bill helped Serenity get her food and eat. Afterwards, He told her to get her winter things on and he would take her outside.

Snape was skeptical of the boy's ability to watch her, but eventually relented, allowing Serenity to go outside and play. The entire time Snape found himself hovering near a window or by the front doors.

"Relax Severus. Those boys are responsible. Nothing is going to happen to her." Assured Dumbledore.

He just had to say it, didn't he?

- - - - - - - - -

Well that's all I have time for today folks. Make me happy and leave some reviews ok?


	4. The Black Robe and the Birthday Debate

Back again! I managed to get an early start on this chapter. Now to answer a couple questions. First off, Serenity Riddle is no longer Sailor Moon. She never was in the old version, really. And in the previous chapter when I wrote she was nearly three? Well she's a bit older. Closer to 3 ½-4 Really. I know what I meant Kay I just didn't mean what I said!...er...typed.

Disclaimer: checks mail hopefully ah rats, nope, No Harry Potter owners here!

- - - - - - -

Snape turned his back from the window a moment so he could make a pot of tea.

The next thing he heard was Serenity's high-pitched wail.

Snape whirled about, dropping the pot, and ran to the doors, flinging them open. Serenity sat in the snow, crying, the two Weasley brothers trying to quiet her. He stormed over and glared at the boys, kneeling next to Serenity and pulling her close.

"what happened!" He snapped.

Charlie stuttered in his fear. "B-B-Bill and I were h-having a snowball fight and-and-and Serenity ran between us an-and one hit her!" He cowered away from Snape's death glare.

Serenity clung to Snape's robes as he stood, and snarled "Fifty points each from Gryffindor! A month's detention for both of you!" He turned and stormed back into the castle to get Serenity into dry clothes.

The Weasley boys exchanged guilty looks. They hadn't meant for her to get hurt, they really hadn't. She had been making a snowman, determined to do it herself, so they started a snowball fight between the two of them while they waited. They didn't even know when she ran between them, or whose ball had hit her.

Grumbling to himself, Snape carried Serenity inside. He was met by Lucius Malfoy at the door to his office. Lucius had a pile of packages beside him. Serenity cheered up instantly upon spotting them.

"A few gifts for His daughter for a few...more well known of His Associates."

"So I see." Commented Snape dryly. "Come inside then." Three three of them, plus the packages, moved inside Snape's office. Lucius set the pile on the floor and Snape removed Serenity's cloak before setting her before them.

"They expect her to lead them, you know. Once she grows up." Said Lucius, watching as Serenity tore the paper off a black cape. "They think she'll be the...oh...what did McNair call it? The Dark Mistress. Yes that's what it was. The Dark Mistress."

Snape nearly snorted. "Unlikely. I doubt she'd ever go by a name such as that. She'll raise her own army if she raised one at all. We'll all be quite old, most of us dead and gone, before she is old enough to even attempt such a thing."

Lucius smiled as Serenity spread the cape out, revealing the attached hood. "Perhaps. But Dumbledore will be gone as well. And our children will be here, ready to take on the fight of their fathers."

Snape glances about warily and lowered his voice. "Dumbledore's come to love the girl. It is unlikely that would want to turn against him."

"He'll be dead by then, as I said. And besides, she is but a child now. There is still time." Serenity had stuck her head inside the cap and was wiggling about, trying to get it on.

"Nicholas Flamel is Dumbledore's friend. With connections like that, I doubt that Dumbledore will perish anytime soon of natural causes." Snorted Snape, as he hung Serenity's cloak near the fireplace to dry.

"And who says the means will be natural?" Lucius's smile deepened as Serenity stood, wearing the too-big black hooded cape.

- - - - -

"SERENITY GALBATORIX SNAPE! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Snape snatched his wand from the girl's fingers. The six year old whined.

"But Da! Bill made a teacup into a cat! I wanna try!" Serenity whined, reaching for the wand.

Snape stood firm. "That's very advanced magic, Serenity. When you are old enough, then you can change Professor Trelawney's blue teacup into a cat too. But not before. You'll just have to wait."

Serenity whined louder. "But I want a kitty! Please Da!"

Snape considered it. "Do you promise to feed it and take care of it? I suppose the house elves will take care of the litter box..."

"Yes Da!"

"Then we'll see."

"Please Da!"

"We'll see."

"Pppllleeeaaassseee?"

"I said we'll see! Now no more messing with my wand, got it Serenity?"

"Yes Da!"

"Good girl. Now hurry up and get ready. The feast is about to begin."

"Yes Da!" And like a bolt of lightning, she streaked off to her room.

- - - - - -

Serenity bolted over to Bill and Charlie as soon as they entered the Great Hall. "NILL! CHARLIE! YOU'RE BACK!" She squealed happily as she threw her arms around them.

Bill scooped her up. 'That's right kiddo. Did you miss us?"

"Yup! I missed you this much!" She spread her arms out as wide as she could, then grinned and hugged him again. Bill laughed and tossed her into the air and caught her again while she squealed, then he set her down. "Our little brother Percy is new here this year, what do you think of that?"

"YAY! I wanna meet him!"

"Well he isn't here yet, so how about you go sit with your dad and we'll introduce you after the Sorting is over?" Suggested Charlie.

"Ok!" Chimed Serenity as she fairly ran back to her seat.

"Think she'll be disappointed?" asked Bill as they took their seats.

"Most likely. But if anyone can get Percy to lighten up, it'll be her."

Bill sniggered. "Just wait another two years until Fred and George get here. A pity I won't be here to see what kind of mess they'll get into."

Both fell silent as the Sorting began.

As soon as "Zech, Amanda" Arrived in Slytherin, Serenity bolted from her place at the head table-despite her Da's attempted to grab her-and darted to the Gryffindor table, climbing onto Bill's lap.

Percy looked at his brother with disapproval. "Who's the kid?"

"That would be Serenity Snape, daughter of the Potion's Master, Severus Snape." Stated Charlie. "She's Bill's best friend."

"Hiya! I'm Serenity! You're Perky right!" She said, smiling.

Billand Charlie looked at each other, at Serenity, and then Percy, and burst out laughing. Serenity blinked. "What'd I say?"

"Bill do you really think it's appropriate to sit her on your lap?"

"Cripes Percy, she's only about Ron's age. Relax." He reached toward the roll Serenity was trying to grab and handed it to her.

"Still...Professor Snape doesn't look too thrilled."

"Well duh Percy. He's Snape. Thrilled isn't it his vocabulary." Commented Charlie around a mouthful of turkey.

Percy made a face. "Chew with your mouth closed, please Charlie."

Charlie responded by sticking his tongue out at Percy, displaying his already been chewed dinner.

"EWWW! ABC!" Serenity pulled a face. "Da says you shouldn't do that!"

Bill corrected her. "You Da says young ladies shouldn't do that. He never said anything about Charlie not doing it."

Serenity considered this, then nodded. It made sense to her.

"Speaking of which, I believe that the Professor wants his daughter back now." Said Percy, motioning towards the Head table. Seeign that his brother was indeed correct, Bill lifted Serenity from his lap and set her on her feet.

"I'll see you tomorrow in Potions, kiddo." He said.

"Bye bye!" She hugged him and hurried off.

"That makes her...what, six?" mused Charlie.

"Six and a half." Corrected Bill, as the dinner vanished and dessert appeared.

"I thought it was closer to six and one fourth."

"her birthday is in April. Quit arguing with me."

"it's in June, isn't it? June 30?"

"April 13. Don't you remember that whole joke about being born on a Friday the 13?"

"Are you SURE it's April?"

"Yes I'm sure! She's an Aries!"

Percy cut in. "As fascinating as this discussion is, the Headmaster is about to speak."

They shut up.

- - - - - morning-- - - -

"Are you SURE she's not Gemini?"

"Aries! Will you drop it Charlie?"

"I swear her birthday is in June."

"Well you're wrong."

"Look you've got to go to Potions. I'll go with you and we can ask her."

"I'm telling you I'm right. If you're so stuck on it, then let's make a bet. Ten Chocolate Frogs says it's April 13."

"You're on!" As they shook hands they arrived outside of the Potions classroom. Snape was already sweeping towards them, and Serenity bolted down the hall to them as soon as she spotted them.

Bill ruffled her hair. "Hey kiddo. Say, when's your birthday?"

Serenity grinned. "January 31!"

"You know I think that 13th joke was really on the Professor..."

"I think it was Serenity Smith who was a June baby..."

Serenity blinked in innocent confusion.

- - - - - -- - -

As you can all see I'm still just having fun here. But there is a method to my madness. Serenity will probably become a student within a couple chapters if I keep up with this pattern.


	5. Quidditch

ACK! So sorry! I've been working on scholarship essays so I haven't had much time lately. Gomen!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Scabbers! Scabbers! Confound it...Bill! Charlie! Where's Scabbers?" Whined Percy, as he hunted the Common Room for his missing rat.

"Haven't seen him since...what, third period? What did you have then?" Bill questioned.

"Potions." Answered Percy, as he stuck his head under a chair to look.

"Well whatever. Hurry up or you'll miss dinner." Charlie said, waiting by the portrait hole.

"But Scabbers!"

"Relax Percy!" Bill said, following Charlie out, "He'll come when he gets hungry enough." Percy huffed, but followed them out anyway.

"Pe'he! Pe'he!" A tiny black-haired blur, almost ran into him as he walked into the Great Hall. "Scabbers wanted to stay with me for a little while, I hope you don't mind. I took real good care of him!" Serenity held out the rat towards Percy. The fat lazy thing did look quite content sitting on her hand. Serenity gave him back to Percy, then ran to Bill, who scooped her up and sat down to eat dinner with her.

Scabbers squirmed from Percy's hands as soon as he sat and dashed over to Serenity. She giggled and fed him a small piece of cheese, which he gobbled down eagerly.

"Looks like Scabbers has made a new friend. You've been replaced Percy." Bill grinned.

"Oh shut up Bill." Snapped Percy, scooping up Scabbers and putting him in his pocket.

Serenity smiled at him, then looked up as Oliver Wood walked over to them.

"Hey Serenity." He ruffled her hair, then turned his attention back to Bill. "Practice tonight, after dinner, right?"

"Yeah. The Finals are only a week away." Bill said, nodding. "We have to be prepared."

Serenity's face lit up. "You gonna fly Bill?"

"That's right," He told her, "Charlie, Wood, and I are going to fly to get ready for the Finals."

"G'iff'dor in the Finals? Slyth'in is too!" She exclaimed. "Da took me to watch them p'actice last night!"

"Oh really?" Said Bill, "Well how about you come watch us tonight?"

Serenity's eyes lit up. "Can I! Wow! Will you take me flying too?" She asked too loudly.

"Course we can!" Put in Charlie. "We'll let you fly with us."

"You'll do nothing of the kind." Came a cold voice from behind them. Both boys winced as Snape picked Serenity up. "She's much too young for that. Knowing your flying skills you'd drop her before you even took off. I will not allow it."

Serenity whined the entire way back to the Head table, and even after they had sat down. "Please Da?"

"I said no."

"They won't drop me! They fly good!"

"They do not. And the answer is still no."

"Pllleeeaassseeee?"

"No."

"But I wanna!"

"Whining won't get you anything."

"But Daaaaaa!"

"No buts."

"DA!"

"I said no! End of discussion."

Serenity began to cry loudly, and ran to Dumbledore for comfort. The old wizard snuggled her and dried her tears, offering her lemon drops once she had calmed down.

"The answer is still no."

- - -

One week later, Serenity ran from her father's quarters as soon as he had dressed her, having insisted she wear these ugly green robes with a silver snake on them that she highly disliked. She ran into the Great Hall and looked around until she spotted the Weasley brothers, she bolted over to them and plopped down next to them. Several of the gold and red decked children shook their heads at her outfit.

"Nice clothes, Serenity. I suppose your Da picked them out?" Said Charlie, eyebrow raised.

Serenity nodded. "I don't like them. Green is ugly."

"Let em help you with that." Said Charlie. He pointed his wand at her and said a spell, changing the green to red and her snake to a lion.

"Pretty now!" She announced.

Hey Serenity, who's going to win the Finals?" Bill asked as he munched his meatloaf.

Serenity thought hard. "Um...G'iff'dor!" She shrieked, just as her father walked by. Snape frowned in disapproval, reached over and lifted Serenity from Bill's lap.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't brainwash her, Weasley, or ruin her robes." He said, before walking back to the Head Table, pointing his wand at her and changing her robes back, making her wrinkle her nose in dislike and being complaining.

- - -

The weather was clear and sunny as the stands filled. Despite her protests, Snape ensured that Serenity sat with him in the Slytherin section.

Bill, Charlie, Wood, and the rest of the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams entered to the sounds of loud cheering throughout the field. Madam Hooch made sure both Captains shook hands, then they were off.

Within a few seconds, Gryffindor scored. Everyone in the Slytherin section booed, except for Serenity, who cheered loudly, egging on her Gryffindor friends. Snape frowned in disapproval.

Ten minutes later, Charlie the Seeker began to dive. The crowd roared as the Slytherin Keeper looked frantically about, trying to spot the Snitch. McNair, a Slytherin Chaser, raced Charlie towards the Snitch, pulling in front of him, causing a collision that nearly knocked the smaller Weasley off his broom. The Gryffindors booed loudly as Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

"Why'd he do that Da? Charlie coulda got hurt!" Asked a worried Serenity.

"He did it so the Gryffindors don't win."

"But they're gonna win anyway!" She protested, her high voice being easily heard, gaining looks of disapproval from the Slytherin students.

Suddenly the students were screaming again, standing to watch the game. Serenity Whined. She couldn't see. She stood on the bench, but still people were in the way.

"Sit down Serenity!" Snape snapped. She ignored him. She wanted to see! Resolutely she pushed through the crowd, evading her Da's grasping hands. Serenity soon found herself down in the front. The barrier was still too high. The screaming students didn't notice her. Snape couldn't get to her fast enough. She climbed onto the barrier, leaning over to see what was happening. One of the students bumped into her. She lost her grip, and began to plummet towards the unforgiving ground.

- - - -

Sorry guys. As you can see, I'm still screwing around. No truly serious plot yet...well, falling from one of those stands is pretty serious actually, I'm sure. Now what will happen to our poor Serenity?...


	6. Ryou and Bakura Blanc

Ok I finally have a chance to update and a decent idea, so here we go.

...would you believe I just realized how much like "Lucifer" "Lucius" looks like? Just thought I would share the random thought of the day.

- - - - - - - - -

Snape screamed and reached forward, unable to reach her. "SERENITY!"

A few people in the crowd saw her, beginning to scream and point. Others spotted her too. The Quidditch players rushed towards her, but none of them were anywhere near her, except...

Charlie turned, hearing Snape's cry, to see the terrified girl fall. Moving quickly, he lay flat on his broom, speeding towards her. "Come on, come on!" he urged.

He was within twenty feet...ten...five...inches away now...

Charlie took both hands off his broom and lurched forward, seizing the child and in the same motion pulling her close to him, clasped safely in his arms.

The crowd sprung to its feet, screaming and cheeringly wildly, everyone from the Slytherins to the Gryffindors pleased to see Serenity unharmed.

Charlie blinked, feeling something bumping against his chest. He looked down, and saw a bump in Serenity's robe hitting against him, before finding the neck of the robe and darting out.

Charlie stuck out his fist, and caught the Golden Snitch.

The Gryffidor cheering escalated wildly, seeing the golden ball clasped in Charlie's hands. His team mates flew towards him, but he waved them off. He flew to the Slytherin stands. The Slytherins parted to make room for him to land in front of Snape.

Serenity clung to Charlie. "Thank you Charlie," she said sweetly. She hugged him tightly, earning several "awwws" from the crowds. Charlie hugged her back, then held her out to Snape, who took her in his arms and embraced her.

"Don't ever scare me like that again Serenity." Breathed Snape as Charlie hopped back onto his broom and flew over to his teammates.

- - - - -

Bakura Blanc (yes, fans of the original version, Bakura and Ryou Blanc are back. With a twist. And this time, I can write the French myself.) scowled across the kitchen table, glaring at his twin.

"Tell me you are joking, mon frère."

"I wish I were Bakura, but I am not. The report says it right here, Snape was careless. The fille du Seigneur Voldemort fell from a Quidditch stand, nearly a hundred feet. She survived only because one of the players caught her." Ryou explained again to his brother.

"Bah. I told Lucius that bâtard would mess everything up. He can't be trusted with l'enfant." Griped Bakura. "Do the others know?"

"They do. I have already spoken to them, while you were away. They have decided..." Ryou trailed off, unsure of how to approach his brother with the decision.

"Well, parle!" snapped Bakura in agitation.

"They've decided to remove her from Snape's care." Ryou began to fidget.

"Oui, très intelligent." Bakura nodded, then paused, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "And who, pray tell, is she to stay with?"

"Well...she's coming here, to stay with us."

Bakura leapt from his seat, knocking his chair over, slamming his hands down on the table. "QUOI! How are we to do THAT! We can't take care of une fille! We know nothing about raising les enfants!

Ryou tried to calm his sibling. "Bakura we can manage. We have our house here in the country where she can play and roam as she chooses. The Malfoys do not live that far from here, she can play with young Draco. I do not imagine there are many small children at Hogwarts. She will be happy here. She can return there, when she is eleven, for school. She is six now, it will only be for five years, and during vacations. You'll see."

"NON!"

"Bakura please! You said no right after Seigneur Voldemort perished. I am her godfather; I should be allowed to fulfill my duty!"

"Non, non, non, non, non! I was given that position, and I did not want it! Tu est mon frère, that is why you qualify as well! Only because of MOI! ET JE DIS NON!" Bakura shouted, then stomped up the stairs.

Ryou shook his head. "We shall see...we shall see."

- - - - -

"Make sure you take the potion off the fire BEFORE you add the porcupine quills, otherwise..."

KNOCK KNOCK

Snape blinked, and turned to the door, wondering who would dare disturb him when he was busy terrorizing first year Gryffindors.

Serenity looked up from where she sat on the floor with her toy potions kit, busily mixing something pink and bubbly.

Snape stalked over to the door and flung it open; to find himself face to face with a smiling albino he had hoped he would never see.

- - - - -

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Snape stood between Serenity and Ryou, glaring at the young man. "You cannot take her from me! I am the one who has cared for her all these years, and where have YOU been!"

"Watching. From afar yes, but always watching. And I do not appreciate you putting her in the kind of danger that you did. She could have been KILLED!" Ryou lowered his voice. "She is the Death Eater's only hope."

Snape's face hardened. "Get out."

Just then the door opened. Dumbledore stepped inside. "I heard there was a disturbance down here Severus. Is there a problem?"

"He is trying to take my daughter away!" hissed Snape, pointing at Ryou.

Dumbledore turned calm eyes to Ryou. "Ryou Blanc, please explain."

"Serenity is not his, Headmaster."

"Ridiculous!"

"...she is another's child, and I was appointed guardian at her birth. I have been...away, these past few years and was unable to care for her, so Snape took my place. I have come to reclaim her."

Dumbledore glanced at Snape. "Is this true, Severus?"

"I...it is" Snape could think of nothing else to say. All that Ryou had said was true. Ryou had more rights to Serenity than he could ever hope to have. Dumbledore could see in his eyes that there was nothing to be done.

Ryou smiled, as he let himself into Serenity's bedroom and with a wave of his wand, packed her things. He exited, with Dumbledore and Snape's eyes following his every move, as he walked to Serenity and picked her up.

"Wait!...Let me say good-bye to her." Snape looked so pitiful that Ryou couldn't help but comply. He handed her over to Snape, who held her close to him. "Serenity, honey, listen to me. You have to go now. You'll be staying with Ryou Blanc for a while, ok? It's not forever, just for a little while, ok, I promise."

Serenity looked up at her Da, to see barely contained tears in his eyes. She didn't understand why. "Da why are you crying?" She asked innocently.

Snape just hugged her close, and then he let her go, into Ryou's arms. Ryou turned and walked out. Serenity peered at her Da over his shoulder, not realizing just how long "a while" would be.

Snape watched them go, and then he sat at his desk and wept.

- - - - - -

On his way to Potions, Bill spotted a white haired man carrying Serenity out of Hogwarts. Curious, he ran after. "Hey Mister, where are you taking Serenity?" He called.

Ryou turned and glanced at the boy. "Home." He said simply.

Bill frowned. "But this is her home."

"Not anymore." Said Ryou, as he passed the gates.

Now beginning to understand, Bill ran forward. Ryou vanished. Bill turned and bolted inside and into Snape's office. The still-crying professor's head shot up.

"Sir! Sir! Someone just took Serenity!"

"I know, Weasley. I had to let him take her."

"But why!"

"He is her legal guardian. I...I never had any rights to her..."

"But she is your daughter!"

"Not by blood Weasley."

"But...but...how could you let him! YOU are the one who raised her! It isn't FAIR! You should never have just let her go like that!"

Snape sighed and put his face in his hands. Through shaking breaths he said, "Don't you realize that letting her go was the hardest thing I've ever had to do?"

- - - - - - -

Well I did warn you that it would be a twist. If anyone wants to find out what our dear Serenity's fate is, you better Review! Please? You know you want to...see that little button there at the left? You know you want to hit it...


	7. WHAT!

Ok so that last chapter was mean and cruel, and I realized my conjugations were messed up. Oops. Anyone fluent in French reading this please don't flame me. I already asked my French teacher to check it...after posting, and got yelled at. I did read it, but I didn't notice it. Sorry .

- - - - - - - - -

Ryou hugged his young ward close. "Now hurry up Serenity, or you'll miss your train."

Serenity sniffled. "Why do I have to go?"

"Because you need your schooling, Ma petite fille." Said Bakura, brushing his white hair out of his eyes. "Don't lie. You are...happy, to be rid of me."

Serenity pouted. "That's not nice Uncle 'Kura. I will miss you."

Bakura gave the girl a quick hug. "Now, vite! Le train will leave you here!" He helped her onto the train, lifting her trunk up for her.

"Go find Draco. I just saw them a few minutes ago, so he should be on there somewhere." Ryou instructed, shooing her inside. Serenity rolled her eyes.

"Au Revoir!" Both twins chorused as Serenity headed down the corridor to find a seat.

The eleven year old moved along the train, peering inside each one to look for that familiar blonde head. She had started at the middle and headed towards the back, but so far, no luck.

"Do you mind if I sit here? All the other seats are taken." Serenity perked up, hearing a slightly familiar voice ahead.

"Sure."

Spotting a red head a ways down the corridor Serenity hurried to the end as the boy entered a compartment, and placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Charlie!"

The boy stopped and turned a look of confusion on his face. "Sorry, I'm Ron. You must be looking for someone else."

"Oh...sorry. I thought you were someone I knew." Serenity backed out of the compartment, and bumped into something hard behind her. Whirling around, she came face to face with Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy.

Malfoy smiled. "Serenity, it's good to see you again. It's been a while."

"Not long enough." She muttered in annoyance.

Ron frowned. "Wait a minute...Serenity? As in, Serenity Snape?"

Malfoy scowled. "Her name is Riddle. Serenity Riddle."

"Oh..well, never mind then." Said Ron, turning his back to them and sitting down.

Serenity scowled. "Leave me be, Malfoy." She pushed past them and down the corridor.

"Everyone sit down please! We are about to leave the station! I said sit down!" Percy looked hassled as he tried to get everyone into their compartments. "For the love of...SIT DOWN!" He looked up, his eyes meeting blue-streaked black eyes. "Serenity?"

"...Percy?"

Percy's grin widened as he pushed past a couple of second years, and hugged the girl. "Serenity! Bill and Charlie have been worried sick about you, ever since that white-haired person took you away from Hogwarts! Oh, they'll be pleased to hear you are back! Maybe Professor Snape will lighten up too. He's become a bit uptight since you left." Percy rambled.

"...Are Bill and Charlie still in school?..." Serenity ventured.

"Oh no, Bill graduated three years ago, and Charlie graduated just last year. But we can send them an owl once we reach school. Where did you go, anyway?"

"With my uncles, Ryou and Bakura. They're my...mother's brothers." Serenity said, spilling the story she had been instructed in.

"Oh, well, good then, good...say, do you have a seat? I see you still have your trunk."

"No."

"Well, my brother Ron is sitting in the back, here, come on, he's in your year, so you might as well sit with him, come along." Percy took Serenity's trunk from her and led the way down the train. He opened the door Serenity had been at earlier. "Ron, this is Serenity Snape..."

"Riddle."

"Pardon?" Percy blinked and looked down at Serenity.

"My name is Serenity Riddle. Not Snape. I'm not his daughter and never was." Serenity said, a hint of bitterness in her voice.

Percy looked taken aback, but nodded. "Alright, Riddle, then, Serenity Riddle. Anyway, Ron, she was a friend of Bill's and Charlie's when she lived at Hogwarts. You remember them talking about her, right?"

"Oh, yeah. You fell once, from the stands in the Quidditch field, right?" Ron recalled.

"Yes," answered Serenity. "Charlie caught me. It was right before Uncle Ryou came to get me and told me the truth."

Percy nodded. "Yes well, Ron, I'm leaving Serenity here with you. I have to sit up front with the other Prefects. Excuse me." He said, as turned to go, ushering some first years back into their seats.

Serenity sat one seat down from Ron, across from a skinny black-haired boy with green eyes and a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

Serenity held out her hand. "Serenity Riddle. How do you do?"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Harry Potter." Said the boy, shaking her hand.

"Obviously. With that scar, who else could you be?"

They spent the trip chatting, though Serenity seemed a bit distant. The compartment door opened, revealing a smiling lady with a cart.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" She asked.

"We'll take all of it." Said Harry. Both Ron and Serenity stared at him, open-mouthed.

Harry opened a chocolate frog, finding a Dumbledore card. Serenity looked at it and smiled. "He likes lemon drops. It would be more appropriate if they put him in a lemon drop card."

Ron blinked. "A what?"

"Lemon drops. A kind of muggle sweet. I brought some, I think." After digging through her robes, Serenity produced a bag of them, handing one each to Harry and Ron. Harry popped it in his mouth, but Ron paused, looking at it like it might be poisonous.

"Muggle candy?..."

"It's good. You'll like it. Just try it." Serenity coaxed. Ron looked doubtful, but he popped in his mouth. A strange look came over his face as he tried to chew it, then his face lit up.

"Hey these are pretty good!" He grinned.

Serenity laughed. "See, I told you!"

As they laughed, the door slid open. McNair, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle all stood there. The laughter stopped.

"Serenity, come with us for a moment. We need to speak to you." Said McNair, sending the other two a nasty glare.

Serenity gave an annoyed huff, stood and left the compartment, closing the door behind her.

She did not return.

- - - - - - - - -

Snape sat at the Head Table, staring blankly in front of him. Five years...five long years had passed since he had been forced to give up his one.

The Blanc twins had been cruel. They never allowed her to receive a single owl or present from him. They said it would upset her.

The doors to the Great Hall opened, and Professor McGonagall entered leading the first years.

Dully, Snape stared at them, moving from one face to the next. He noticed a shock of blonde, which was of course Draco, a red head, probably another Weasley, two big looming kids, a Crabbe and a Goyle if he figured right, and...

No...

It couldn't be...

Snape nearly jumped out of his sea, his eyes fixed on the raven-haired girl in the middle of the line of first years.

"Riddle, Serenity."

The girl walked forward and sat on the stool. Snape froze. Riddle. They called her Riddle. Not Serenity Snape. She was not Serenity Snape. At least, not anymore. But that was alright. Soon enough she would be in his House, and then...maybe, she would let him be her Da again. He could hope. Any minute now, the Sorting Hat would proclaim her as what she was, for as the daughter of the Dark Lord what else could she be but...

"Gryffindor!"

"WHAT!"


	8. Quirrel's Second Face Speaks

Hello everyone. Hopefully, now that Serenity has started school, my fic will get a bit more attention. Though, to warn everyone, I have decided that all seven years will be covered here. Everything will be covered until Serenity's death. Heh. I took a page from Rowling's book. The last chapter has been written for a good three months now. So no worries, this fic will be finished. Oh, I should also warn you that I have acquired the Phantom of the Opera soundtrack and am currently listening to it...hey did anyone else ever notice how just when the Phantom shows up during Masquerade Raoul takes off for a couple minutes then comes back down the hall? My friends and I think he took a potty break...haha anyway...Now then, enjoy!

- - - - - - - -

The Great Hall grew silent as everyone turned to stare at the wild-eyed professor, gripping the edge of the table before him so hard his knuckles were beginning to turn white.

"Severus. Sit down." Said Dumbledore calmly.

"Headmaster!" Snape began to protest, when Dumbledore's hand clamped on his shoulder and forced him to sit. McGonagall quieted the students with some effort, and the Sorting continued.

Meanwhile, similar thoughts ran through the heads of both foster father and daughter.

'A Riddle...a Gryffindor!'

'Preposterous!'

'Ridiculous!'

'Unheard of!'

Serenity made her way to the Gryffindor table and found a cluster of three red-heads. She sat down next to Percy, feeling fairly numb. Harry Potter sat across from her. They were joined a few minutes later by Ron Weasley. Serenity fidgeted in her seat until the Sorting was done and the food appeared. But she didn't stick around to eat. Instead she bolted for the Head Table.

"What's with her?" Questioned Harry.

"Going to speak to Professor Snape I would imagine. She hasn't seen him in years after all." Said Percy, helping himself to roast beef.

Harry eyed Snape warily, immediately disliking him.

Snape stood when Serenity neared him, hurrying around the table, embracing her before she had a chance to say a word.

"Serenity, my one, please..."

"Da can we go to your office? I need to speak to you."

Snape nodded. "Yes, of course, of course...come on." He led her to a side door behind the Head Table and the pair bolted from the room. Serenity recognized the passage as the quickest one leading to the dungeons.

Once in his office Severus again pulled the girl close, unwilling to let go, unwilling to lose her again. "Serenity I'm sorry, please understand..."

"I know. Uncle Ryou explained everything to me. But Da...this...Gryffindor thing. I can't do it. Uncle Ryou, Uncle Bakura, Malfoy, McNair, Lestrange...they'll be furious, all of them. I know who I am now, Da. I cannot be a Gryffindor!" The girl ranted desperately.

"I know, I know. I'll do everything I can to take care of it, I promise you." Snape placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her and stop her pacing. "Did the Sorting Hat say anything to you, by any chance?"

Serenity paused. "Yes, it said that...well it said that though I am ambitious and cunning, I am also very brave and intelligent...and I have a good heart. It said it couldn't put me in my father's House, because I have a good heart. Does that make sense Da?" Serenity sat in the chair behind Snape's desk, looking up at him questioningly.

Snape sighed, rubbing his forehead as he leaned against the desk. "It most certainly does. You do have a good heart, my one. You always have...but that is no reason to make you a Gryffindor!" Snape stormed, slamming his fist down on his desk, just as the door opened to admit Professor Dumbledore.

"Severus, I do not believe there is reason to cause such a fuss." Said Dumbledore calmly.

"Albus, really, Gryffindor for Serenity? It just won't do, I can't..."

"The Sorting Hat makes the decisions Severus, not I. This is what it has ordered. This is what will be done. It isn't like you will never see her, Severus." Dumbledore took a seat in Snape's chair as he surveyed the harried professor.

"She could stay in my apartments, like she when she was younger!" Snape protested, but Dumbledore stood firm.

"She will not. Now then, I trust you can find the Gryffindor Tower Serenity? It is late, and you will have a long day tomorrow." Dumbledore turned to Serenity with a smile. "Run along now, Serenity."

"Yes Professor..." Sullenly, Serenity turned to leave. She knew she had lost. Uncle Ryou would not be pleased. She could hear her Da's pleading all the way down the hall. It was pathetic, really, how the man clung to her. Uncle Ryou told her he probably would, out of guilt for his negligence nearly causing her death.

She moved swiftly down the halls, up the staircases, through two short cuts, and came out near the portrait of the Fat Lady, partly amazed that she still remembered the way.

"Serenity darling! It's been so long since you came to visit child! My how you've grown!" The Fat Lady gushed over the girl. Serenity smiled warmly.

"You'll be seeing lots more of me now. I'm a Gryffindor. The password is...um..." Serenity blinked, realizing she didn't know it.

Suddenly the portrait swung open, and Percy stuck his head outside. "Ah! There you are Serenity! Come in then. I was worried about you." He said, stepping aside to let her pass.

She entered, and was almost immediately ushered upstairs and to bed.

- - - - -

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

"Ryou quiet down. It tends to echo in here and you scream louder than a girl." Quirrel said dryly.

Ryou paced around the room, his aggravation obvious. "How could this happen! She is the Heir of Slytherin! There is not a drop of Gryffindor blood in her veins! How could this happen! How!" Ryou dropped into a chair, glaring at Quirrel.

Before the professor could answer, a soft voice issued, seemingly from Quirrel himself. "Both of you be quiet. This could work out nicely...yes it could indeed. With my daughter there in Gryffindor, it will be easy to get Potter to do what we need him to. You will see, this will work to our advantage. Yes, it will indeed..." The voice faded off, its strength waning. "Ryou...you are her guardian now. I cannot risk raising the old fool's suspicions about Quirrel...no, I cannot. You Ryou, or your brother...Bakura is it? Yes, Bakura...secure a job here however possible. I want you close to her. I want you to help her avoid unwanted influences..."

"Yes My Lord." Answered Ryou quietly. He stood and departed through the fireplace, to discuss a plan with his brother.

- - - - - -

That night, Serenity dreamt. In her dream she saw a woman clutching a tiny baby. The woman was running...she was surrounded by people holding wands, shadowy figures she could not see. Bright jets of light struck the woman, felling her, causing her to drop her tiny dark-haired infant. The baby lay on the ground, silent, its blue-streaked black eyes drifting closed...

- - - - - -

"SERENITY!"

"What!" Serenity jumped half a mile as her curtains were flung open, a bushy-haired girl standing above her.

"Percy sent me to get you. He said you'll miss breakfast if you don't hurry." The girl stepped back as Serenity jumped out of bed and into her clothes, dragging a brush through her hair. She seized her bag, bolted down the stairs and out the portrait hole, veering left.

"Wait! Isn't the Great Hall that way!" Called the other girl. Serenity shook her head.

"Shortcut. Come with me, I'll show you." She said, as she pushed a painting aside and stepped through, hurrying down the tightly spiraling staircase, cutting down a corridor and through another painting, and exiting just to the left of the doors to the Great Hall.

"By the way-I'm Hermione Granger." The other girl huffed as they slid into seats beside each other.

"Serenity Riddle." Said Serenity, shaking Hermione's hand. The two of them bolted their breakfast, before making a break for Potions.

- - - - - -

Sorry for the wait! R&R please...maybe once I get my own laptop and some reviews the updates will be faster, ne?


	9. Bakura's Revelation

So sorry everyone! The stupid network blocked this site…TWICE! Lucky for me and a couple others here, my English teacher likes my writing and believed me when I told her this site is the reason I write well. :P Hehehe

- - - - -

"Dumbledore won't hear of allowing Bakura nor I work at Hogwarts, but surely no harm will befall her now? She will receive all the education she needs, and when she graduated she will be ready to take over, just as you intended." Said Ryou.

"Is that so? Perhaps you do not understand me Ryou. Serenity is my vessel. A vessel is no good if it is dead now is it? She must be protected until the time is right for the spell to be performed. Only her safety and power levels matter for now. Try again."

"I will M'Lord." Said Ryou, a strange expression on his face.

- - - - - -

"Ryou, I said...we should not have let her come with us." Bakura looked sadly at his brother. "It will only make it harder when the time comes to let her go."

Ryou held his head in his hands. "You knew...all this time, you knew."

"Oui."

"And yet, you let me tell her, time and again, that she is the Heir of SLytherin, the one meant to take over the Dark Lord's empire? That all of the Death Eaters expect her to lead them one day!" Exploded Ryou.

"Many do, still."

"Bakura...please, tell me what it is that he plans to do. Obviously he does not plan on relinquishing his empire to her. How, then..."

"It is a complicated story, mon frére."

- - - - -

Unaware of the conversations going on miles away, Serenity aimed her wand carefully at her teacup, muttering the chosen words.

"GAH! SERENITY! It's supposed to be a RAT not a SPIDER!" Screeched Ron as he jerked away from the table.

As the class laughed, Professor McGonagall ordered silence, swiftly fixing the spider-teacup. "Try again if you please, Ms. Riddle."

Serenity flushed and was about to make another attempt, when Hermione beat her to the punch and successfully hanged her teacup into a rat.

- - - - - - -

"She was, once, the child of our soeur."

"What sister!"

"Bête. You never met Alexandra. Mother had her in France while you were here in England with father. At any rate, a boy by the name of Tom Riddle came to mother's house to study with her. Mother took a liking to him, and knew he possessed strong magic. To keep him on our side, she gave him Alexandra to wed."

- - - - -

Serenity glanced over at Ron. The idiot was about to add wolf's bane to the potion before adding the slugworm. Serenity kicked him sharply, pointing at their books.

"Ow! Hey!-oh. Oops."

Snape glared at the two. "Five point s from Gryffindor, Weasley."

Malfoy sidled up to Serenity. "Why are you helping the likes of Weasley, Serenity? You should come over with Crabbe, Goyle, and I, where you belong."

"Go away before I hex you Malfoy."

"You wouldn't-"

"Uncle Bakura's been teaching me."

At that, Malfoy backed off. Snape gave a sigh. He had rather hoped she would hit it off with his godson, but so far no good.

- - - - - - -

"Tom continued to study under Mother, and soon he was a Master of Potions and hexing. Alexandra was completely taken. She introduced him to several powerful families here, using connections our father had. They moved here and I followed. Soon, Alexandra conceived."

- - - - - -

Serenity flew about the Quidditch field, daring Harry to catch her. "C'mon Harry! Your first match is in two weeks! How do you expect to capture a Snitch if you can't even catch me!" She taunted, as she rolled to avoid him.

"Serenity quit screwing around! If you fall off that broom Snape will kill me!" Yelled Wood from the ground.

Serenity landed beside him. "Oh don't be a sourpuss Wood. I have to go inside anyway; I have Transfiguration homework to finish." She handed Fred back his broom and started back up to the castle.

- - - - - -

"Tom began to gather followers about him. Not many. Remember, His father was a muggle, which didn't give much influence with the powerful families. But then..."

"What!"

"The Ministry decided that Tom was getting too powerful. They tracked him down at his home near the Riddle Manor." Bakura paused, pain lacing his features. "I was there Ryou. They killed Alexandra and Serenity. Tom escaped. And I..." Bakura fiddled with a necklace he wore, which was adorned with an odd silvery gem. "By the time I found where they were, Alexandra's soul was gone. I sealed Serenity's soul in this orb, planning to use Mother's magic to recreate her body..."

- - - - -

Serenity screamed as Harry dangled from his broom. She racked her brain for the spells her Uncle had taught her, and began to chant them. Despite her inexperience, she though that maybe she could influence the broom just enough for Harry to hang on. She was told she shouldn't like him, but...that was no way for anybody to die. She should know.

Harry managed to pull himself back onto his broom, and Serenity breathed a sigh of relief. Looking across the stands, her eyes met Snape's. Both smiled, each knowing precisely what the other had been up to.

- - - - - -

"Thirty years later Tom returned, as Lord Voldemort. I sought him out, and told him what I could do. The spell, however, calls for the bone of the father, which he needed to give. Otherwise, I could have already performed the spell. He helped me perform the spell, and little Serenity returned to us. It was then that he told me what he planned for her. I hadn't realized how much he had changed. He had no humanity left. He holds no love for her. To him, our Serenity is nothing but a pawn. When she is powerful enough, he will take her body as his own and her soul will again be sealed, so that the process can be used again."

"Bakura...how could you not tell me this?"

"When he disappeared, I thought she was safe. But...now he has returned, and with him, the threat of her death. Still, you...you're the fanatic. To tell you...ha. Unless you heard it from him you would have laughed in my face. I couldn't tell you."

Ryou paused. He knew his twin was right. If Voldemort had not said it, he would not have believed it. "Can we hide her?"

Bakura sighed. "Therein lies the problem. She is his horcrux. When we performed the spell, he mixed a little portion of his soul with hers. He can find her, anywhere we take her. She cannot escape him. And...To destroy him, we would have to kill her as well."

"So what can we do?"

"Only what I have been doing. Train her, so that when he tries to take her soul, she can fight."

- - - - -

Wow. Dark. Now, knowing this...how will our Serenity survive? And how much does Snape know of this evil scheme?


	10. It Wasn't Over

Snape held the small body in trembling arms as he ran. He still couldn't believe…

He'd been a fool. He wanted so badly for Draco and Serenity to get along, that he let Lucius take her home for the Christmas Holiday.

Stupid, so stupid…

They had tried to restore him through her. That was her purpose, they said, to be a vessel to the dark lord.

Bakura had known. The French-Japanese man had KNOWN!

When Bakura heard what Snape had done, he was mortified. He ran from the room, shouting for his brother. Snape had trailed behind. Never, never, would he forget what happened next.

Bakura slammed open the door to his brother's recently acquired office, his eyes wide, his visage wild. "Ryou, they have her! Viens! We must go, NOW!"

Alarmed, Ryou leapt to his feet, and tossed a fistful of green powder into his fireplace. Bakura shouted their destination, and the twins leapt in, a confused Snape hot on their heels.

The sight that met his eyes would haunt him for the rest of his life.

A bloody dagger stuck in the chest of young Serenity, though she did not bleed. The spell that poured from Lucius' lips was one that was familiar only to Bakura. It was one of the darkest and most dangerous spells known to wizards anywhere. By plunging a certain dagger into the heart of a being and speaking the correct words, another soul could be called to the body.

The caster must retain perfect concentration, for if he did not…

A scream tore from the child's lips as Lucius' head jerked in the direction of the fireplace. Blood poured from the wound in her chest, and from her throat. The twins scattered the Death Eaters crowded into the room, while Snape ran to Serenity,

The dagger dissolved into the dark mist from whence it had been called, as Serenity slumped forward. Snape caught the falling body in his arms.

Her eyes were wide, unseeing.

She was already dead.

A cry of anguish tore from the man's throat, a cry so mournful as to freeze the blood of the dueling occupants of the room. The twins turned to see the cause of the inhuman screech. Ryou was struck from behind by a spell and fell down, dead. Bakura leapt to catch him, and was felled before his hands ever touched him.

Cradling his precious cargo, Snape escaped back to Hogwarts via the fireplace.

Around the neck of the fallen Bakura, a tiny jewel flashed.

-------

Stupid…so very, very stupid….

He'd failed Lily, and now he'd failed Serenity.

The Dark Lord's precious vessel was gone. Snape gave a bark of a laugh. The Dark Lord's vessel, his only child. Dead, dead and gone.

He was still holding the bloody body when Dumbledore found him.

-

The Ministry didn't care that two troublemakers and the daughter of the most notorious villain is wizard history were dead. No charges were ever filed.

They were dead. Good riddance, according to the populace. The story was that the three ad been performing dark magic in the Malfoy home, and their spells had backfired. Nobody contradicted the tale.

Three days later, Snape buried the child he considered his in a tomb near the lake, her favorite spot on the grounds. The Weasley boys came to the funeral, as did Potter, Granger, and the other professors. The story printed in the Daily Prophet kept all others away.

It was a quiet affair. Bill and Charlie each had something to say about the little girl, and the fun they had shared. Dumbledore spoke, words of eloquence which did little to comfort Snape. He elected not to speak. He could not stop his tears long enough to do so. His precious One was gone.

Narcissa Malfoy held a small, glowing silver gem in the palm of her hand.

It wasn't over.


End file.
